The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style)
CartoonRockz's movie-spoofs of 1993 Disney and Touchstone Pictures film, Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: * Jack Skellington - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Sally - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Oogie Boogie - Night Master (Yin Yang Yo!) * Dr. Finkelstein - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) and Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * The Mayor of Halloween Town - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Zero - Harvey Beaks * Santa Claus - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * The Corpse Parents - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * The Corpse Kid - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * The Harlequin Demon - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * The Wolfman - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * The Devil - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * The Clown-with-a-Tear-Away-Face - Nature Cat * The Witches - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) and Arianna Barde (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) * The Vampire Brothers - Todd (Wayside), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) and Marty (ToonMarty) * The Zombie Band - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) * Mr. Hyde - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * The Creature Under the Stairs - Chuck Chicken * Behemoth - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Undersea Gal - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Cyclops - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Withered Winged Demon Girl - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Mummy Boy - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Igor - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Jewel Finkelstein - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Pajamas Boy - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Leo (Legend Quest) and Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Scaredy Squirrel * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Hanging Tree - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * Elves - Professor Layton Series Characters * The Policeman - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * The Newcaster Reporter - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Vampire Bear - Matt (Matt's Monsters) * Evil Wreath - Rigby (Regular Show) * Giant Snake - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Zombie Toy Duck - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Pumpkin in the Box - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) * The Shrunked Head - Flain (Mixels) * Bats - The Fairly OddParents Characters * Soldiers - Regular Show Characters * Various Scared People - Mixels Characters * Halloween Monsters - Happy Tree Friends Characters * The Easter Bunny - Fishtronaut Scenes: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 01 - Opening Prologue/"This Is Halloween" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 02 - Another End to Another Halloween * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 03 - "Spencer Wright's Lament" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 04 - Misha Went Back to Wander/The Next Morning * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 05 - Spencer Wright Stumbles into Christmas Town * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 06 - "What's This?" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 07 - Finding Spencer Wright/At Lazlo' Tower * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 08 - Spencer Wright Returns * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 09 - Town Meeting Night/"Town Meeting Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 10 - At Spencer Wright's Room/At Lazlo' Tower * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 11 - Experiments/Spencer Wright and Misha Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 12 - "Spencer Wright's Obsession" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 13 - Work in Progress/Meet Lincoln Loud, Melina Whistler and Cricket Green * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 14 - "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 15 - Fishtronaut? * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 16 - "Making Christmas" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 17 - Nabbed/At Lazlo' Lab/Zack Freeman Falling into Night Master Boogie's Gamble * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 18 - "Night Master Boogie's Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 19 - Big Send-Off * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 20 - "Misha's Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 21 - Christmas Eve Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 22 - Kidnapping/Falling * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 23 - "Poor Spencer Wright" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 24 - To The Rescue/The Final Battle/Back to Business * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 25 - Christmas At Halloween ("Finale") * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 26 - A Happy Ending ("Reprise") * The Nightmare Before Christmas (CartoonRockz Style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:CartoonRockz Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies